Simple primavera
by Oshino Rem
Summary: [Gon&Brotp/Drabbles]En la primavera pasaban tantas cosas para Gon y sus amigos, desde ser caluraso, aburrida, amistosa y hasta vergonzosa, pero al fin y al cabo era simplemente divertida. Este Fic participa en el reto de Septiembre:Querida estacion del foro "Mar de Joyas escondidas"
1. Ropa Ligera

**Dios mio que irresponsabilidad! subiendo el ultimo día y casí a las 12 ;u**

 **Este fic participa en el reto de septiembre querida estacion del foro mar de joyas escondidas.**

 **Hunter x Hunter pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

 **Ropa ligera**

Gon y Killua no sabían, la verdad que no sabían ¡¿Cómo demonios sobrevivirían al tremendo calor que hacía ese día?! Porque realmente esto no era normal, claramente no lo era ¡estaban en pleno mayo por el amor de Dios! ¿Si quiera era posible que estuviera tan caliente la temperatura en esas fechas? -bueno si era posible pero, para la mente de Gon esto era imposible- vaya suerte tenían los pobres niños que justo hoy se les había ocurrido salir a caminar por York Shin con toda su ropa encima, Gon llevaba su típico atuendo verde, pero la cosa era que esta vez al niño se le había ocurrido llevar pantalones largos en vez de sus típicos shorts, el pobre estaba que se calcinaba de tanto calor, en cambio Killua como buen ex asesino previó la situación, además de que estaban en plena primavera y era obvio de que el calor estaría fuerte, por eso llevaba una ropa más ligera que de costumbre , con unas bermudas de color azul eléctrico y una franelilla blanca simple ¡hasta se había puesto sandalias! Sin duda el pequeño Gon estaba cada vez más confundido ¡¿Cómo su amigo había previsto que esa tarde haría tal calor?! Y más importante ¡¿Por qué no le dijo nada?!

—Killua—Le llamó Gon enojado.

—Ahan—Contestó el de cabellos blancos de manera desinteresada.

—Kirua~—Volvió a llamarle Gon esta vez haciendo un adorable puchero.

— ¿Qué quieres Gon? —Suspiró Killua un poco exasperado por los contaste llamados de su amigo.

—Eras malo—Golpeó el brazo de amigo con fuerza — ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy haría tanto calor?! ¡Se supone que somos amigos y debes decirme! —Golpeó más fuerte su brazo—. ¡Eres un traidor! —Gon estaba enojado, aunque sabía que no era pero tanto pero, ¡tenía mucho calor y todo era culpa de su amigo por no advertirle de la oleada de sol que haría hoy! Realmente se estaba comportando como un niño mimado, sin embargo, en ese momento se dejó llevar por su tonto enojo.

— ¿Espera qué? —Abrió como platos los ojos Killua— ¿Me estás diciendo que no sabías que hoy habría calor cuando claramente es primavera y es la cosa más obvia del mundo? —Rió divertido el albino ignorando el fuerte dolor en su brazo.

Ha Gon se le coloraron las mejillas de la vergüenza, ¡Sí que había sido tonto! Y peor aún, se estaba desquitando con su amigo que no tenía nada que ver—Tienes razón Kirua—lo soltó apenado—. Es mi culpa, perdón por apretarte el brazo de esa manera—Bajó el rostro aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—No importa Gon—Le acaricio la cabeza—, Ha cualquiera se le pueden olvidar estas cosas _«Aunque sean más que obvias_ » —. Así que no te preocupes ¿sí?, mejor vamos al hotel para que te puedas cambiar te ropa—animó Killua a Gon.

— ¡Gracias Killua! —Sonrió animado Gon mientras iban de camino al hotel.

— ¡Hey espera! —Corrió tras Gon y en unos pocos minutos ya estaban en su habitación de hotel cambiándose de ropa.

Gon aprendió una lección, todos los días de primavera debería cargar con una ropa ligera si no quería pasar un mal rato. Aunque el pobre no se imaginaba que en verano el calor era peor.


	2. Clima templado

**Hunter x Hunter pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

 **Rojo**

 **Clima templado**

Eran un buen día, todo estaba tranquilo en la isla ballena, los pájaros cantaban y Mito-san hacia la merienda en la cocina de la casa Freecss, ya que ese día había venido Gon de visita con sus amigos y no quería desatenderlos .Mientras Mito-san estaba en la cocina los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban todos recostados en la sala de la casa de manera relajada, Killua y Gon estaban en el suelo acostados hablando tonteras y Leorio y Kurapika se encontraban en el sofá tomando una taza de té frio.

—Que buen día—Suspiró Leorio, relajado, mirando el buen clima a través de la ventana.

—Tienes razón—Corroboró Kurapika a su lado.

—Pero a pesa de hacer un buen clima afuera, no tengo ganas de nada—dijo Killua dando vuelta en el suelo.

—Kirua tiene razón—Se desperezó Gon aun en el suelo—. Hoy no tengo ánimos de hacer nada.

—Si Gon también está así, esto es preocupante—Leorio se recostó más en el sofá golpeando a Kurapika con sus pies.

—Cuidado Leorio—Le regaño el rubio, enojado—. Pero la verdad que es preocupante, ya que el día está tan hermoso y nosotros aquí encerrados ¿no creen que deberíamos salir? —Suspiró.

—Di eso, cuando no estés comiéndote el mueble, rubio—Señaló Killua al Kuruta que se encontraba de cabeza en el sofá.

—Es que está cómodo—Cerró los ojos Kurapika.

Los jóvenes siguieron hablando entre ellos, proponiendo ideas para salir a divertirse, pero al final ninguno quiso levantarse a hacer algo. Gon empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas y a pensar ¿Qué podría hacer para animar a sus amigos? Era un bonito día afuera y ninguno quería salir a divertirse incluyéndolo, observó a sus amigos nuevamente, pero esta vez fijando su vista en Kurapika ¡Bingo! Una gran idea vino a su pequeña cabeza en ese instante, aunque sabía que le traería problemas no importaba ¡valdría la pena!

Se acercó de manera sigilosa a Leorio hablándole bajito al oído— Oe Leorio—Susurró—. Kurapika me ha dicho que eres tan feo ¡pero tan feo! Que las mujeres de solo sentir tu presencia salen corriendo.

— ¡¿Queee?! —Gritó enojado el joven—. ¡Kurapika imbécil, si piensas esas cosas de mi ven y dímelas a la cara! —Le tomó del cuello Leorio levantándolo del sofá a la fuerza.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa Leorio? —Se movió incomodo el rubio— ¿Acaso la cerveza te quemó las pocas neuronas que te quedaban? —Sonrió burlón.

— ¡Maldito cara de niña ya verás! —Lo retó enojado.

—Temo decirte que _este_ cara de niña es diez veces más hombre que tú anciano—dijo el Kuruta con una sonrisa burlona adornando sus labios.

— ¡Huuu! —Animaron Gon y Killua acostados en el suelo aun.

Mientras Leorio y Kurapika estaban en su pequeña disputa Gon y Killua hablaban en voz baja.

— ¿Esto es tu culpa cierto Gon? —Interrogó el Zoldyck divertido.

—Sip—Sacó su lengua de manera graciosa—. Era la forma más fácil para acabar con este ambiente tan aburrido y aun no se acaba el plan—Gon se levantó del suelo y fue a la cocina a buscar a Mito-San.

— ¿Qué pasa Gon? —Preguntó la joven mujer al ver a su hijo parado al lado de ella.

—Mito-san—lloró falsamente Gon—. Kurapika y Leorio se están peleando.

— ¡¿Queee?! —Gritó la mujer hiendo rápidamente a la sala, encontrando efectivamente a los dos amigos de su hijo peleando —, Sepárense en este instante—Demando—. ¡Si quieren pelear háganlo fuera de la casa!

Leorio y Kurapika salieron afuera seguidos de Killua y Gon, bueno al menos aprovecharían el buen clima de hoy.


	3. Salir de compras

**Salir de compras**

Gon y Killua maldecían su mala suerte ¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasarles esto?! En primer lugar nada tenía sentido, ¡ellos solo querían entrenar un poco! Y para eso Gon se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llamar a su maestra para que les guie con el entrenamiento, la peor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido al Freecss, ya que ahora ambos estaba atrapados en un centro comercial haciendo estúpidas compras con su maestra y no entrenando ¡cómo deberían estar haciendo hace horas!

—Rápido niños no que no me quiero perder las ofertas del día—gritó con brillos en los ojos Biske.

Los dos niños corrieron despavoridos tras su maestra cargando una infinidad de cajas de zapatos, vestidos, joyas etc. Pero sin dudas el que peor lo pasaba era el pobre Gon, que tenía que actuar de modelo para Biske a la hora de comprar vestidos, ya que la mujer decía que no sabría si en verdad le quedaba bien si no lo veía puesto en otra personas, y por asares del destino-mejor dicho suerte- a Gon le tocó ser el modelo de la mujer.

—Biske, esto es muy vergonzoso—salió del probador Gon, llevando un vestido verde con varios moños y volantes, la cara del niño estaba completamente roja.

—Cállate Gon, que no me dejas ver—regañó la rubia mirando con atención el vestido y limpiándose la saliva que caía de su boca.

—No te ves tan mal Gon—alagó Killua aguantándose la risa—. Podría decirse que estas hasta lindo.

Ante el comentario de su amigo la cara bronceada de Gon se tornó completamente roja incluyendo sus orejas. — ¡Eres un tonto Killua! —Entró Gon avergonzado al probador nuevamente.

—Hablando de vestidos—Pensó en voz alta Biske—. Killua ve y pruevate este—le pasó un vestido de manera rápida al albino.

— ¡Ni lo pienses anciana! —gritó Killua enojado.

— ¡No me discutas mocoso! —Reprocho Biske—. ¡¿y a quien crees que le dices anciana?! —de los ojos de la mujer se podía observar como fuego salía de ellos.

Killua corrió despavorido al probador llevándose consigo el vestido que le había pasado su maestra. Gon volvió a salir del probador esta vez llevando un vestido de diferentes tonos de verde y unas zapatillas del mismo color.

— ¿Biske, cuando terminaremos? —preguntó Gon apenado.

—No te preocupes por eso—Respondió la rubia. — ¡Killua ya sal de ahí! —le llamó.

— ¡Ni lo pienses maldita vieja! —Respondió huraño el albino.

— ¡Iré por ti si no sales! —gritó amenazante.

Killua salió despavorido del probador al escuchar a Biske, pudiendo así apreciar el vestid azul cielo de corazones que traía puesto.

—Me las pagaras vieja—susurró entre diente el albino.

—Te ves muy lindo Killua—se burló Gon.

—Tú también _Goncito_ —contraatacó Killua. Ambos se miraron de manera desafiante hasta que Biscuit habló.

—Buenos chicos ya terminamos con esta tienda, ahora hay que recorrer unas quince más y nos vamos a casa—dijo de manera despreocupada la mujer.

— ¡Nooo! —gritaron a la vez ambos niños, sin duda este sería un _largo_ día. Gon se arrepentía de haber llamado a Biske para entrenar ese día, y Killua pensaba seriamente en asesinarlo.


	4. Cupido al ataque

Hunter x Hunter pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

 **Cupido al ataque**

Gon era una persona muy curiosa y eso todo los sabemos, por eso, cuando encontró esa cutre de revista en el sofá del hotel donde se hospedaba con Killua, no dudó en abrirla para ver su contenido. Luego de un rato leyendo cosas tontas sobre belleza y demás encontró algo que llamó su atención, cada vez que leía cada párrafo sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más.

 _«_ Cuando quieres mucho a una persona, lo menos que puedes hacer es regalarle algo, preferiblemente un chocolate, son deliciosos y también transmiten mucho sentimiento, pero recuerden, esto no lo he dicho yo sino cupido»

Así había finalizado dicho artículo dejando al pobre Gon con un signo de interrogación enorme en la cabeza. ¿Quién era ese tal cupido? Pero ¿qué importa? ¿Había aprendido información importante hoy?

¿Hacer algo para alguien que quieres? La primera persona que se le vino a la mente fue Mito-san, pero de inmediato la descartó ya que se encontrado a miles de kilómetros de ahí, siguió pensando y el humo empezaba a salir de sus orejas, sin embargo, en cuestión de minutos ya tenía la respuesta ¡le regalaría un chocolate a Killua! Además a su amigo le gustaban mucho.

Se puso manos a la obra y fue a la cocina del hotel a pedir algo de ayuda, o mejor dicho MUCHA ayuda, se subió en una pequeña escalera que había en la cocina y empezó a cocinar dicho chocolate. Después de varias horas salió de la cocina de manera rápida agradeciendo a los chefs del hotel por su ayuda, corrió a su habitación encontrando a Killua recostado en su cama.

— ¡Kirua! —Lo llamó Gon con su voz aun agitada por haber corrido todo el trayecto, además de que los nervios le traicionaban.

— ¿Pasa algo Gon? —Indagó el albino al ver a su amigo tan nervioso.

—Te hice esto—Se acercó al albino entregándole la pequeña cajita envuelta con dos lazos uno azul y el otro verde.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el albino con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus pálidas mejillas.

—Descúbrelo por ti mismo.

Killua abrió la cajita de manera nerviosa, encontrando un simple chocolate algo deforme que tenía escrito ''Seremos amigos por siempre'' con una caligrafía algo descuidada, algo que le pareció muy tierno al albino.

—Gracias Gon—Sonrió de manera sincera Zoldyck.

—No hay de que Kirua—Le devolvió la sonrisa Freecss.

—A todo esto—Volvió a hablar el albino— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea de hacerme chocolates?

—Lo ley en una revista que decía que debíamos regalar a la persona que más queríamos un regalo, preferiblemente chocolate y como Mito-san estaba muy lejos para regalarle algo—Suspiró Gon—. La persona que más quiero, que está cerca de mi es Kirua—dijo inocente.

— ¡Eres un tonto Gon! —Grito Killua sonrojado, sin duda su amigo era un completo idiota

* * *

Ohhh Diosss! termineeeeee! adrenalina a topeeeeeeeeee, jodida irresponsable que soy pero gueno amo sentir a adrenalina ?)

Sorry por mis insinuaciones pedorras KilluGon uwu es que amo a mis beibes uwu Na' espero que les haya gustado si es asi dejenme review plox uwu

Hasta la otra:"D y espero no dejar todo para ultimo en otra ocacion xD

kualeditadoprro :v


End file.
